The Big Four- A Teenage Life
by Talesoftime
Summary: High School vs. The Big Four- Punzie and Merida are starting high school along with Jack and Hiccup but when they all meet romance starts will the friendship last? A story of The Big Four and their kinda normal teen life/
1. Chapter 1

Merida's PROV

Merida wished for five more minutes as she got up. Today was the first day of school and if her and Rapunzel, her best friend since third grade when she moved to Illinois from Scotland with her family. Rapunzel was the only person at school who did not make fun of her accent. So they quickly became friend and even through her temper which may or may not make me want to kill at least 10 people with my bare hands, she stuck by me. Oh, back to school stuff, get ready,pick Rapunzel up. She washed her hair, which even wet was as frizzy and curly as ever. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a tee with a funny cartoon that says,"What can't bring my bow?" which was just like her. She grabbed her bag then slipped on her boots.

"Merida, time for breakfast." Her mother called for her.

"Coming mum."She yelled as she ran downstairs. Her three wee devil brothers sat at the table like angles as she pulled her hair into a ponytail."What are ye acting so anglish about?" I asked tree stifled a laugh.I raised my eyebrow but no the table bacon and hashbrowns were sitting on a plate I grabbed a fist of bacon and yelled,"bye mum."I then ran out the door to my new used car.

Rapunzel's PROV

Rapunzel brushed her long hair which reached her knees. She then put it up in a ponytail as she added a light coat of lip gloss. Today her and her best friend, Merida, were starting high school. This year she hoped to meet new people and get a boyfriend. She walked into her colorful and girly bedroom and grabbed her pink bag. Her phone buzzed.

Merida-"get your butt down here today is the first day blondie."she texted her with a smiley face at the end. Even though she had the worst temper which on few[o.k not a few] occasions got her sent to the main office for either slapping, punching or more than most cursing a dude raw. But under all of that her red-headed friend was one of the best. She slipped on her bag while looking at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a set of blue jeans and a pink cami with a sun on it. "Everything is changing.."Rapunzel thought as she ran down the stairs. She ran out the door and jumped into Merida's car.

"Hey lass, how was it without me for a whole week?"She asked week her family went back to Scotland to visit before school started.

"Boring," I admitted, "you make everything fun."I told her as she started up the car."Hey what can't you wait for this year?"

"High School."She told me before pulling out of my driveway.

Jack's PROV

First period english was the same boring class as always. The only thing different was the new faces of freshmen like me. Of course it didn't help that my record was already starting and it was only 9:00, a.m.?! Now you may be wondering what record? Well record for me means my bad-boy reputation. So who cares if I like to cause a little trouble? It's not like I'm killing anybody. Me and my best friend Hiccup Henderson III walked to chemistry. Hiccup and I became friends in sixth when I punched Roy when he was picking on him. Even though his name is hilarious, me and my nerdy, dragon loving friend get along great. Hiccup messed with his notebook as I sat down ready to be bored to death. That is when I saw** her**.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's PROV

She was like a dream, her blue eyes shimmered and her hair it was like gold that Rumpelstiltskin made from straw. And I didn't even know her name.

"Class,"the teacher began,"welcome to high school and chemistry. This year we are going to do quite a lot. Now are first project is starting today." He told us. I stared at the girl the whole the end I had no idea that we had to draw the atoms of the big bang to show how it we walked out I looked at the girl.

"Hey,do you know who she is?"I asked Hiccup unknowing that he was talking. "Humph, oh her I think her name is Rapunzel?She is in my home room." He told me shrugging."Why you like her?"He asked. I kept mute."You do like her!"

"Not so loud." I yelled at him as we split was he was at a laughing stalk. I walked to gym thinking about about...HER.

Hiccup PROV

I laughed all the way to history. Jack like a good girl who is not on the cheer squad? Never in a million years he has to be pulling my leg. I wonder how I will draw the big bang though? Hmm. As I walked into history I found everyone standing. "Hey, what is going on?" I asked a red-head who was standing closest to the door.

"Assigned seats lassie." She told me."My name is Marida, yours?"

'Hiccup,now start the jokes."She was she not being mean already.

"Aye ye poor lad. Your father must hate you."She said still giggling.

"It's an old viking tradition"I mumbled as people started to be placed in stopped giggling and stared at me.

0"You are a viking?!"She said was wrong? But I was called and placed next to a girl who was as pale as Jack, they called her Mavis.

Marida PROV 

At lunch I sit by Rapunzel at what I like to think of as the outcast table. I look over to the other side of the room and see Hiccup staring at his plate was it my fault he was a viking?Then his friend was staring at something.I followed his gaze. Rapunzel !?That boy will never get them hurt my friend but should I tell her?My thoughts were interrupted by Rapunzel who was yipping on how art was amazing and that science project should be easy.

"Hey you o.k?" She asked me taking a bite of her chicken salad. I nodded coming back to my old self. "So his name please."

"What!" I practically everyone around us looked at us strangely.

"Who,and Marida I know you well enough to tell if you are lying."She said looking into my d did she have to be such a good friend?

"Hiccup."I mumbled." Before ye get any ideas he is a savage viking."I told her as she gave me a questioning look. "Scotts and vikings are enemies since are wars long ago. Centuries ago." I explained.

"No matter you like him."She looked at me with a sly smile. What was she planning?


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup's PROV

After lunch I walked down to geometry to find Marida also in the class.I walk towards her and sit down in the seat next to her. I look around to see Astrid a girl who can beat any guy on the wrestling team staring at me.I blow it off and face Marida.

" Why is it so bad that I am a have viking blood?" I asked her remembering history class.

"I am a Scott you we lassie." She said in her Scottish accent. " I have royal blood in me, so it's kinda hard to be friends with a guy who is a viking."She looked at me with those stone eyes as if she made up her mind."By the way lover girls eye's been watching ya."She said while motioning towards Astrid.

"So, we can't be friends because I am a viking?!" I said forgetting about the other girl. "Marida was sure nuts." I nodded. "That's racist."I said, and to me it was I mean can't be friends because of ascent feud? NUTS!As class went on, me and Marida did not talk to each other class the bell rang signaling the end of the day.I found Jack by his locker spying on Rapunzel.

"You will never get her, she is too good for you."I said walking toward someone tapped my shoulder.

"Lassie you were,were, w-w-w… Were right."She said scrunching her seemed she did not tell this to people often and I smiled.

"Thanks princess." I said with a growled at me and I snickered.

"Do not call me that. Also we can be friends,and by a friends out for Astrid…"She said right before Astrid came to talk to left shaking her head.

Rapunzel's PROV

As she gathered her things she looked out of the corner of her eye to see Marida coming towards her.

"How did it go?"She asked her getting out her phone.

"Good, he made the point in math that it's rash to not be friends because of what happened then."She sighed."My mother will not like it though."Maridas mother was always trying to hook Marida up with someone for some strange reason. Although it could do with the fact she is royalty.I nodded agreeing."Ready to go?" She then left to Marida's car.

Jack's PROV

After school with my adoptive parents I sat wondering about the girl I saw.

"How was your day?"My adoptive mother adoptive mother was a clean freak who loved clean teeth where as ,my dad always questioned everything and loved christmas like a my adoptive family I also had a little brother who could not talk, he was also adopted in. He loved to dream up stories and make them into movies by drawing I had an older brother who was bossy and liked to keep on favorite and least annoying time of the year was at age 17 still had a stuffed easter then again he was also adopted back to reality.

"Good,no homework first day in all."I told her deciding to do my science thing searched my eyes to tell if I was lying.

"Alright, dinner will be ready soon."She said as I left to go to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Marida PROV

The next day I woke up and did the same morning routine but when I got to Rapunzel's house I saw another car was in MY was a blue Chevy with the city's plates.I looked and saw a guy inside playing on his phone looking ike he was waiting for someone...**NO HE DID NOT**!I instintly parked and walked over to the car and knocked on the the window rolled down I stared at him wanting to rip off his head.

"Can I help you?" the guy who looked around 17 asked car had a backpack in it that did not look like it was his.. But jack's.

"Did you drop off Jack?"I asked nodded."Did he tell you why he wanted to come here before school?"

"To pick up some girl he likes why?"He asked me.I was seriously going to kill this dude.

"That GIRL is my best friend and I will not have Jack ruin her innocence and her nativeness over him liking her!"I yelled at him he then shrugged and went back to his phone , how I wished to kill him. Seeing he was a total waste I went over and rang the doorbell. Jack answered and like my normal self.I punched him, twice.

Jack's PROV

In five minutes I asked the girl I like if she wanted a ride to school and got clocked by her best friend, twice.

"What was that for?"I asked her as she readied herself to punch me again.

"Marida, why did you punch him? He is just giving me a ride to school because he saw I did not have a car so he thought me,him,and his older brother could ride together." Rapunzel explained coming into the room.

"I do not want my best friend who is basically native to everything to get her heart broken."Marida told her like it was obvious.I got up and messed with my jaw.

"Well thanks for thinking so little of me and the environment. Have you not heard of global warming?"I asked with a hint of a sly smile.

"Also what do you mean by get hurt it's only Jack thinking of the environment."She said."Plus he didn't know I had a ride."Marida looked as if she still wanted to beat me up.

"Fine,but I will drive you home and then a girls night,by the way if I even see, let alone hear you breath tonight near this are dead, Rapunzel can't even stop me."She told me leaving.I got up and Rapunzel followed me slipping her bag on her shoulder.I smiled as we got in the car.

Hiccup PROV

As school started I slowly began to wake up,by chemistry I saw Jack's goofy smile.

"Hey what's wrong with you?"I asked before the bell then rung before he could say a word and scribbled down a note and handed it to me.

_Want to spy on a girls night? -Jack._ I looked at him as he smiled slyly.

_What!_ I wrote and handed it to Jack he laughed and nodded like he would explain later.

By lunch I was impatiently waiting for his explanation.

"So what do you mean by spy on a girls night?"I asked as he sat down.

"Well Rapunzel and Marida are having a girls night tonight and we are going to watch."He said casually.

"WHAT!"I yelled/whispered.

"Do not worry anyways think of seeing Marida in her PJ' know you like have a major crush on her right?"He asked.I nodded, was it that obvious?

"What will happen if they find out?"I asked a little scared.

"Kill us."He told me picking at his food.

"I'm in."I told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Rapunzel's PROV

I turned on the cup song as we started doing each others hair.I messed with Merida's hair thinking of the reason Merida would want a girls night.

"Hey mer. why did you want a girls night?" I asked braiding her hair as we sat on the couch.

"To talk about Jack,and know Jack likes you right?"She told me.I likes me...How?

"How,also why did you not tell me?"I asked her mad as a hornet.

"Thought you hear that?"She asked as a rushes came from the window.I walked over to the window to see Hiccup and Jack hiding in a could they?!

"Hiccup and Jack are spying on us while hiding in a tree."I told her grabbing a frying pan. Merida got up looking like she was going to kill them and grabbed her bow and five arrows that she always brought with snuck out and went behind the yelled as loud as we could and they was out cold by the time we got to the bushes that they fell in.

"You two are dead."Merida told looked like he was going to die before we could kill him.I then spoke up.

"Merida may I instead offer him a deal instead of killing him."Merida smiled and sighed with relief."Now Hiccup, I can let Hiccup kill you or.."

"I do not care I pick the other one."Hiccup said before I could finnish.

"All right,"I said smiling.

Hiccup's PROV

Me and Jack were tied in ribbon as Jack started to wake up Rapunzel started doing my , that was the deal we can live as long as they can do are makeup and post it was then faced with a fate worse than death that I took a bit more respectfully.

"Welcome to hell,Jack."Marida said showing him her makeup weapons as Rapunzel started to pick out my eyeshadow.

"Close your eyes please hiccup."Rapunzel ordered politely starting my makeover.I closed my eyes.

"Hey,you do not suppose we could blow this over for me,huh?"I asked knowing the answer.

"Nope,Hiccup choices come with consequences."Marida said with a sly laughed.I did not try and get out of it.

"But-but,we do not need to do anything rash."Jack shook her head.I opened my eyes as Rapunzel showed me lipstick and lipgloss.I remembered last time I got myself into something like this but it was in fifth grade and only happened when I walked by Astrid's house unknowing that the stung twins ran past me and did this but meaner and only kept the pictures.

"Lipstick or the gloss?"Rapunzel asked me.

"Gloss please.'I said not telling her that this happened to me before."I was wrong to go with Jack and peep on you girls."

"Yes you were, now lift your chin."She said as she applied the lip gloss.

Jack's PROV

I woke up feeling groggy.

"Morning Jack."Marida said as I opened my last night came back in flashes. I then remembered the makeover.

"Hiccup I looked away for 5 minutes and look where we are now."I said knowing that our backs were placed together but I did not care.

"10 minutes,not 5."He told me.

"Sorry boys."Rapunzel apoligized. I sighed knowing it was not her fault.


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG thank you who have taken the time to read is my first story so I'm really happy you like thank you who ever made that comic that gave me the idea to put it into my you:)P.S Thank you for !By the way thank you for r****special thanks to Guest who gave me an amazing review who lifted my spirits a little,by the way yes I am in middle school.:)By the way this chapter may suck,sorry writers block and me reading too much...**

* * *

Rapunzel PROV

That Monday things got a little, you know weird because well...We kinda put those pictures on . told me that I should not feel guilty but I do even though it was really,really to it being Monday, Jack and Hiccup were laughed at by all the girls and the boys were sorry for them because they found out that I was the one who found them..Not Met.,ya I know it's not my fault but I can't help it.I walked over to their table at lunch to say sorry for Merida putting it on Facebook not on like google images.

"Hey, the well...Facebook thing,Merida can't stop laughing about it.I'm sure it will blow over though."I told Jack and Hiccup as they picked at their food and,I walked back over to my table where Merida was shooing people away.

"Git,go away."She told the girls who kept asking what happened after, as the boys were hiding from her knowing how far she will go if they go over the girls finally left as I sat down disappointed that they could not find out their secret to revenge.

"Well look we are pops now."I say to her as I sit flashes me a fake smile that turns to a frown.

"Ya,wanna sit with them or are we to cool?"She asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"No I'll sit by my true friend not wannabes."I tell her as we laugh."Why do you think they would crash a girls night you think they secretly like chick-flicks?"I ask her and she giggles.

"No,they wanted to see us in our p.j's and see if we talk about them or maybe a pillow fight."She tells me.I look in her was the truth.

"How did you know?"I ask her as she sips her coke.

" know that by can't talk to girls without telling the truth?"She says,"he may come in handy."She says with an evil grin.

Hiccup PROV

The girls have laughed at me and Jack all day long.I really should have stayed at how was I going to get a girlfriend {my true wish when in high school}no girl will ever want this.I sat on my bed looking at the photos when I heard it a picture of Merida appeared and he answered it wondering if Merida stole his phone.

"So,Rapunzel got me to call you to say sor-sorry…*She winced*I was a jerk I should have kept it to myself."She said with a yawn as if she was tired. He stood there in silence thinking of what he just heard. "Ye happy now Rapunzel."Merida said in a muffled tone, 'she must be with Rapunzel.'I thought.

"Er, thanks."I said before she hung I was falling.


	7. Chapter 7

Merida PROV

'Hiccup has been acting strange ever since I apologised last night. I mean it's Hic. so he acts strange but this was 10 times Rapunzel agrees.'I kept thinking as I tried to fall I drift off I keep thinking of how strange hiccup is.

*Merida's dream.*

I am sitting in Math trying to learn how to graph a whatever and then Hiccup comes over.I do not know why but he seems like my a…

"Hey beautiful how are you."Hiccup asks before he kisses my cheek sweetly.

"Good,hey can you help me?I feel like ripping the math book."I complain turning to my then whispers in my ear.I bolt awake.

*End of dream*

"No!"I scream.

Jack Prov

Hiccup floated to his locker. He looked happy and red and...Well like he kissed a why?He has been acting strange since Hiccup have a crush?

Rapunzel PROV

I walked over to the boys table and sat down across Jack and Hiccup.

"Hey,whats happening?"I asked was 3 days since the Monday disaster and it was now Wednesday. I wanted to help somehow...Was Jack and Hiccup sick?Hiccup was as red as a tomato and oblivious to the Jack was red, he coughed.

"Great,where's red?Your friend..."Jack says as he lowers to a whisper."I think Hiccup likes her."I hears it and returns to gives me a look.

"Hey whats wrong?"Hiccup asks as I stand smirks.

"Fine,Jack told me he was also trying out for the on Jack let's go practice lines."I said scrambling a gives Jack a questioning look.

"Duh."Jack put in."Let's go Punzie."He says before taking my hand leading to the music face got red and my hand got electrified. Why?I dismissed it seeing Merida.I smiled remembering Merida's crush as she walked in.

"Sorry practicing lines with Jack go sit next to Hiccup."I said smiling remembering Merida's crush as she walked in.'Will today be the day?'I thought.

*Time whatever*

I sat down on my bed sketching while listening to One Republics 'catching stars'.When I heard a knock on my door I look up o see my mom.I slam my sketch book and turn off my music.I look back up to my mom,she looked like a queen.

"Hey mom,need anything?"I ask her.

"pumpkin, are you ok."She asked.

"Really I am terrible.I am queasy and really self critical."I confessed.

She smiled."Who?"


	8. Before you post a review

**Please before you post a review I would like to ask you not to comment on my spelling/grammar for I am only in middle school also I would like to thank you for reading. Also please give me your ideas for the story but I will not be including frozen characters for the romance. I am sorry but I hate the Jack and Elsa you cont. reading please.**


	9. Chapter 8

Rapunzel POV

"What are you talking about. I just think i'm sick or something." I tell her. She gives me a look and sits on the edge of the bed .

"Sweetie is it that boy you did the makeover for. With the brown hair?" She asked. I shook my head.

"NO! Me and Hic are Soooo just friends, like ew mom. I mean come on if I would like anyone it would be Ja-"I said in my defence. She smiled.

Jacks POV

Punzie stiffened as I sat next to her in Lunch. She didn't smile or even say hi. I gathered my courage.

"Hey Punzie." I told her as she ignored me. " Are you ok?" I asked nodded.

" I uh have to go." She told me before running out. Merida came over and sat down.

"Ye should go after her."She noted. "BUT if you leave her crying I will break you into a million pieces."She told me as I got up.

"She is more likely to break me."


	10. Update

You have been begging for more so here ya go. Although I need ideas people! I can't just come up with this on my own. I also recremend you to look at If We Met Sooner.


	11. Chapter 9

Rapunzel POV

I ran from Jack and went outside. The wind blew as I made my way to the cove. A secret place that I discovered when I was little. I sat down and starred at the falls falling into the cove. I curled into a ball and started crying. The voices in my head told me that Jack was going to play me if I let him. They said I was destined for failure, no one will want a crybaby... I sobbed as i heard footsteps.

Jack POV

I saw Punzie in a ball sobbing on the ground as I entered a strange cove. It was beautiful with a mangalo tree in blossom. It broke my heart to see her this way. To see her sobbing.

"Punzie?" I asked.

"What! What do you want from me... To break my heart?" She asked harshly. I sat back in awe of what I saw.

"No."I wispered as she lifted her head up.

"Then what." She asked. She then got off the ground . "What."

"I-uh-I want ..."I stutered.

"Fine don't bother." She told me and ran away. I sat on the ground and held back tears. What was wrong with her


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack POV

I sat there still staring at where she left.

" What is wrong with my angel?" I think. I get up slowly and start to walk back to the high school when I started hearing sirens.I run.

Rapunzel POV

a few minutes before..

I ran and ran not caring where I went. I ran across the street to see a flashing light.

"Jack.."I think as darkness suddenly overtakes me.

Third person POV

"Female possibly 16..Coma.."Says a man as he carries her to the OR room. The doors swing open and everything goes into a stand still.A boy stands there crying.

hi guys thanks for reading my story i hope you have liked it so far however i dont know if im gonna continue it ..not due to writers block or new ideas due to some problems i have been dealing with for the past 6 months. i love your suport but ifeel as though my writing is terrible and so i may not continue to post my works. please do not comment calling me attention seeking or ect. im just giving reasons why i may not continue with this story. thank you.

TalesofTime


End file.
